


Medic

by MyrddinDerwydd



Series: Misc Mass Effect Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Consent, F/M, Gen, Medical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrddinDerwydd/pseuds/MyrddinDerwydd
Summary: Jaal and Lexi chat about biology.
Relationships: Jaal Ama Darav/Female Ryder | Sara, Jaal Ama Darav/Ryder
Series: Misc Mass Effect Prompt Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668511
Kudos: 26





	Medic

**N7 2019 Day 13: Medic**

Jaal strode smoothly through the medbay door on the Tempest, tapping the control panel to close it behind themself. _The doors on the Milky Way ship still feel so wide,_ he thought, _the sides clear my broad shoulders with ease. So many unique peoples with different needs..._

“Doctor Lexi?”

“Come in Jaal,” Lexi said, long blue fingers swiping over the display at her desk. “I’m just sending colleagues on the Nexus my notes on the blood samples you all recovered from the Kett facility.”

The reminder darkened Jaal’s thoughts and a flicker of _tsiddfvira_ sparked on their _jinesh_ , curving around their neck. Waiting on Doctor Lexi provided a moment for Jaal to collect their thoughts, drawing Ryder back to their mind. _Should I ask her to spar with me later? Hmm, I still need to finish engraving the firaan-sword I’m making for her, too._

“Done.” Lexi stood and gestured toward Jaal’s arm as she walked to them. “Is the stab wound healing better now that you’ve replenished your supply of _kawari_ salve?” 

“Yes, I doubt that it will even scar,” Jaal replied, shrugging the injured shoulder out of the comfortable work shirt they wore, allowing the doctor to inspect the disappearing wound. “But this is not why I asked to talk with you, Doctor Lexi.” 

“I know.” She smiled, and it was so much like the patient, no-nonsense smile that they’d seen so many times from their own _mysen_ that they huffed out a soft sigh of relief. _This will be simpler than I thought._ “Your message said you have a question about Pathfinder Ryder.” Lexi prodded discerningly at the healed skin, nodding in approval. 

“Yes. It is very important, and you are the person likely to know the answer…” Jaal resettled their shirt, wrapping the band snugly across their waist. “I want to do the right things, the best for both of us, but I am concerned it may be impossible!” 

“Jaal, what are you asking about?” 

“Oh.” Jaal ducked their head with a soft laugh. “I want to know if Ryder and I can be intimate. Talking with her about angaran and human biology is _NOT_ the same as learning what to do during sex. Asking Peebee would be informative about…” Jaal hesitated. “...some things, but I don’t even know what is safe, or if we are allergic to each other’s sexual fluids!”

“I see, this makes much more sense now.” Lexi crossed her arms, one elbow propped on the opposite wrist. “If any human-angaran mating has occurred already, it’s been on the lawless planets like Kadara. No one shared information with scientists on the Nexus, that is certain.”

“It is probably the same with us, Doctor Lexi. Though the many foods that we can both consume, and that we can kiss each other is a good sign of comfort, if not compatibility.” _Ryder makes my heart sing. I must know what the possibilities are for our future. I cannot talk with her until I know more._

“True. Angara, asari, and humans have levo- amino acids, unlike the turians, though your people are quite capable of digesting both types of proteins.” Lexi hummed thoughtfully. “I can analyze samples if you’re willing Jaal, but what I really need is to talk to one of your physicians - a family doctor, ideally. A textbook isn’t going to provide the answers you need.” 

“Mmm, I see. Logical, and I know just the best person.” Sending a pulse of energy at the _ushataliin_ on their forearm took only a thought, and a brilliant blue orb appeared. Jaal twisted and swiped at the interface with light pulses of _tsiddfvira_ from their fingers, then closed the tool with a quick downward flick. “I think that _Talmali_ Feladyr will enjoy meeting you, and I can tell them to expect your message.”

Lexi’s omni-tool pinged quietly and she touched it to open the message. She narrowed her eyes, then tilted her head and gave Jaal a shrewd look. “Jaal, this is one of your mothers.” 

“Yes, my _mysentev IS_ our family’s physician. They’re considered the best in our _daar_ , actually.” _Mysentev has already met Ryder, and knows that I care greatly for her. It should make everything simpler to explain, I think. Why does Doctor Lexi seem surprised?_

“I will do my best to find an answer for you, and not just because I think you and Ryder are good for one another.” Lexi’s wry smile was matched by a broad grin from Jaal that sent flickers of joy racing through his _tsiddfvira_. “On one condition.” 

“Hmm?” Jaal questioned as Lexi paused, meeting their eyes with a more serious expression. _Condition? I would not have expected her to ask for a favor, but..._

“Talk to Ryder, Jaal. Don’t assume that she wants the same things you do. She clearly cares about you, but sex can be complicated even if both partners are the same species.” Lexi let out a sigh born of long experience. “Intimacy is even more complicated.”

Jaal’s nostrils flared slightly, edges of their jinesh sparking visibly with _tsiddvfira._ “Of course! What she wants is just as important as our health.”

"Exactly correct, Jaal. I am glad you came to me with these questions, too. I've had enough experimentation with Liam's food trials and Suvi's rock tasting habits."


End file.
